Time To Pretend
by tihease
Summary: DeathNote/DP cross. Takes place before the end of Death Note's Episode 25. Someone has hired L to investigate the town of Amity Park and its hauntings, Danny Phantom in particular. What will happen to the Kira case and how will Danny protect his identity?
1. Prologue

**This kind of came to me in a dream. I'm from Germany, and I don't speak english very well, so constructive criticism would be adored!**

"L, you can't just quit in the middle of a case like this! The killings have just started up again, I'm pretty sure some town haunting can wait until we capture him."

"Matsuda, your loyalty to this case is respectful, but you must understand that at this point there is not much else we can do. Besides, I am not quitting ... to simply put it, I am taking a break. Kira does not need to know this, though. First thing tomorrow, we will announce that I am closing this case. That it is "unsolvable" because there could be more than a thousand notebooks out there, for all we know. Hopefully, he will let his guard down. Slip. We'll catch him when he least expects it."

"But ... But we're so close!"

L got up from his chair and walked over to his surveillance center. He proceeded to turn off his laptop, and make sure there was no one else present. Everyone had gone home, it was just him and Matsuda.

"Listen very closely, Matsuda. This information must stay between you and me. As far as I'm concerned, we've already solved the case. Light is Kira."

"That's impossible! We've already discussed this, if he were Kira, that would mean he'd be dead by now."

"Not necessarily. Don't you think it's just a tad bit of a coincidence that as soon as Light agrees, practically begs to be put in solitary confinement, that the killings change course?"

"What do you mean, Ryuzaki?"

"Well, think about it. Kira's main priority was killing criminal's, creating a perfect world, and nothing more. The only time he ever harmed the innocent was when they stood in his way. Now all of a sudden, Light wants to be confined, and only a few days later do the killings start again. Don't you think if he really weren't Kira, that maybe perhaps, his confinement would have little to no impact on the actual Kira himself? What would explain the pause between Light being confined and the killings starting again? Perhaps it was because Kira - or Light, was waiting for the notebook to be delivered to the right person. This chosen person just happens to be Higuchi. We agreed that Kira's ideal persona would be a scholar. Higuchi is far from that, and in addition to killing criminals, CEO's from competing businesses were dropping dead as well. What use would this have for the actual Kira? Besides that, Higuchi died from a heart attack the moment he was arrested. The only possible way for Kira to know of Higuchi's arrest was for him to be there himself. Face it, Matsuda, the Yotsuba Corporation was just a ploy. Light _wanted _us to discover the existence of the Death Note, so the last rule would prove his and Misa's innocence."

"That's crazy! Wasn't Light sitting right next to you when Higuchi was arrested?"

"Yes, but a piece of the Death Note was missing, it's very well possible that light had torn it out before hand and wrote on it without my knowledge. Because of this, I've decided to kill two birds with one stone. Tomorrow, I'm going to tear out a piece of the Death Note and write a name in it. I'm not specifying who's name I'm writing, but if I should happen to die within the next 13 days, no sooner or no later, then Light is not Kira. I was originally planning for a criminal in another country do the task for me, but I have no doubts. Seeing as such, it would be only fair for me to write the name. "

"L-I mean, Ryuzaki, don't you think that's taking it a tad bit too far? I mean, what if Light isn't Kira and you die? We'll never be able to carry out the investigation without you!"

L picked up his tea and stared down at it, his unruly hair covering his eyes. Not that that mattered, anyway. His eyes were always distant, like they held a knowledge well beyond his years. His hands began shaking, and he was forced to put down his tea. When he looked up, Matsuda could've sworn his eyes looked redder, puffier, wetter.

"If I do happen to die, then please apologize to Light for me. I'm positive you'll be able to finish this investigation without me. Dying sort of seems like the better option in this case though, don't you think, Matsuda?"

Matsuda was stunned into silence. He had almost forgotten for a minute that L thought of Light as a brother, no way he wanted Light to be Kira.

"Anyway," L continued "I've arranged for a flight to Amity Park, tomorrow at 6 pm. All members of the task force must be present. I'll explain the case in more detail tomorrow, but we've been asked to investigate a ghost who goes by the name 'Danny Phantom'. It is not clear whether he is friend or foe, but it is said that he comes and goes as he pleases and is often sited with another ghost present. I've been asked to find out what his purpose is, and where he goes during his disappearances"

"You've gone completely off the deep end, L. You can't be telling me you're actually considering investigating a case involving _ghosts_, can you? Right in the middle of another investigation none the less!"

"Personally, I'm not much of a believer. But this case could prove to be interesting, and the perfect way to waste two weeks while we wait."

"You get hundreds of requests everyday, and you pick the one asking us to take a look at some stupid ghost! What are we, ghost busters? Ryuzaki, I really do hope you intend to take a nice, long vacation after this so you don't get any crazier!"

"Goodnight, Matsuda, we'll talk more about this in the morning."

"I mean, I thought you were crazy before, but this is just, wow!"

"Matsuda. I said goodnight."

L motioned towards the exit, and Matsuda caught on.

"Yeah yeah, sorry about that. See you tomorrow."


	2. Welcome to America

Danny flipped aimlessly through TV channels. The dim light casting an eery, ever changing shadow on his face. For the first time in ages, he was home alone and he had absolutely nothing to do. All his homework was done, and no ghosts were up and about. It almost seemed like they were afraid to cross over to the mortal realm. He had tried to interrogate some in the Ghost Zone, but they all avoided him. The ones who did speak muttered something about a "God of Death" paying them a visit, and then they skittered off.

Finally, something on TV caught his attention. A news anchor woman, with a picture of his ghostly alter-ego placed next to her head.

"Despite turning down tuns of cases everyday, L-world renound detective, has agreed to come to our little town of Amity Park and investigate the mysterious and elusive Danny Phantom! If he really is as great as everyone says he is, then will his arrival finally shed some light on _who_ Danny Phantom was, and what his purpose is? I guess we'll have to wait and see..."

The photo in the corner changed, a picture of a black "L" centered on a white background.

"What kind of a name is L?" grumbled Danny "And really, they couldn't find a better picture of the guy? This has to be some sort of a sick joke"

"For those of you who don't keep up with world news," continued the anchor woman "Japan has been thrown into a crisis. Criminals are dying everyday at the hands of the one called 'Kira'. He needs nothing more than a name and a face to kill. L has been on his case for months now, yet Kira is still killing. The public is starting to think that maybe, he doesn't even have a lead on who Kira could be. No information has been released to the public about it, anyway. Could it be that L is just a fluke?"

Danny turned off the TV. The room was completely dark now.

_Just a name and a face? _he wondered, _Is this the God of Death all the ghosts have been talking about?_

He got off the couch and walked up the stairs towards his bedroom, figuring he had this all planned out. The ghosts, he was sure, wouldn't be scared into submission for long. The brave (or stupid ones, depending on who this God of Death is, exactly) would get bored and leave the Ghost Zone eventually. Meaning he couldn't stay human and wait for the detective to just give up and leave after no sightings. He'd just have to make sure to be fast in catching ghosts. The less time he spent in ghost form, the less of a chance he'd be giving the detective to pull anything tricky. It wasn't that he was worried, just ... cautious.

Up ahead, a jet whizzed by and shook the very foundation of Fenton Works. In this jet, sat a very lanky detective and his task force. He had a finger to his mouth as he stared intently at his blank TV screen.

"They think I'm a ... fluke?"

He cocked his head sideways, not sure what to think of this.

He pressed a button that was located on his hand rest and spoke into it.

"Watari, you have sent in the tape like I asked you to, correct?"

"Correct, it should be arriving any moment now"

"Very well"

L turned his laptop back on and the Task Force sat in awkward silence. Light was in the corner with his head in his hand, looking as uninterested as ever. They sat in a ring of six leather chairs, in the center was a big stainless steal table. Watari was piloting.

L was sure most of the Task Force members wanted to continue searching for Kira. Matsuda was the only one who knew of L's decision to write on a piece of the Death Note, the rest thought he was quiting. As for Light, he still had Misa back home writing names in the Death Note.

"He's a ghost, L. He probably just returns to the land of ghosts, or whatever" said Aizawa, breaking the silence.

"Not likely. Seems to me that most ghosts would dislike him, if the stories of him warding spirits off is true. I don't know if ghosts can die or be hurt, but I'm sure he would not be welcome where ever it is that these ghosts go"

"So we can agree on one thing then," chided Matsuda "He's a good ghost?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure myself. I can't completely trust my sources, but I read that he did rob a bank once. He also costs the government thousands of dollars each year in repair. Seems to me that the bad outweighs the good"

With each word the Task Force exchanged, Light felt like digging his nails deeper into his skull. He couldn't believe this, they were putting Kira off for some town legend! He couldn't tell if L was only doing this because he thought that maybe ghosts and shinigami were related, and would help him progress in the Kira case or what. L's standards were lowering, that much was for sure.

"We've just recieved a tape from L himself!"

The Task Force grew quiet again as they listened.

"Hello, I am L. I would like to say that I have officially dubbed the Kira case unsolvable. That is all that I am willing to specify. Thank you for your time."

The face of the news anchor woman came back on, and L closed his laptop.

"That's all...?" asked Light.

L was chewing on a piece of taffy, but didn't hesitate to answer Light's question.

"You didn't really think I'd tell anyone about the notebook, did you? People would go to any distance to get their hands on one, practically pledge to Kira in hopes of getting one. Then our fear of more than a thousand Kira's would slowly become reality. That is if anyone even believed me in the first place, anyway."

"But you'll be ridiculed!" Matsuda stood up so abruptly, he had to sit back down or risk fainting. So much for a dramatic uprising.

"Do not worry about that, Matsuda. The public opinion has never affected me. Besides, I know what I am doing."

"Let's hope so," grumbled Aizawa.

The plane started descending.

"We're here?," Matsuda perked up. It had been a long ride from Japan to Amity Park. Despite all the luxuries of L's private jet, he was glad to finally be able to put his legs to work.

"The town's mayor has agreed to meet us here. Which is unlike anything I have ever done, but I suppose it's fine as long as I remain under the alias of Ryuzaki, I'm hoping you will all follow my example."

"What will you do if he asks to see L?," asked Light

"Simple. Tell him L does not want to see him, or anyone else for that matter. Doesn't sound so far fetched."

When the Task Force finally all met outside, Watari and Mogi had left to go pick up their limo. It wouldn't take long, only 5-10 minutes. It felt like forever for the Task Force though, as they stood in the middle of a clearing, full of other private jets.

A tall, skinny man walked up to them. His salt and pepper hair pulled back slickly into a pony tail. His hands, held behind his back.

"Hello. I am going to assume you are the Task Force. May I ask which one of you is L?"

He had a creepy smile plastered on his face, starting from one eye and ending at the other. Cold and calculating.

"Actually, L refuses to make any public appearances. Feel free to give me any messages for him, though. As far as introductions go, I am Ryuzaki"

"I'm Matsui," said Matsuda

"Ahaira, pleasure to meet you," said Aizawa

"Asahi, and this is my son, Light," Finished Soichiru

"Ah, I see. Vladamir Masters at your service, and the pleasure is all mine"


	3. A ghost blows up our hotel

Matsuda was the last to arrive at the hotel room, since he was forced to carry up most of the luggage. Not like L would allow anyone else to do it for him. Watari was busy checking for two-way mirrors, L was making sure every single window and curtain was closed, and Light was reading all of the hotel brochures, out of boredom, he presumed.

"Man, I'm starving."

Aizawa collapsed on the couch, and a boom shook the side of the building.

"Okay, I know I'm not the thinnest guy in the world, but I'm not that huge."

He got up and walked to where the sound had come from, peering through the side of the curtain.

A huge, mechanical looking being dressed from head to toe in metal plates and circuitry hovered over the city, his beady green eyes aglow. Another figure, with his back pressed against the side of the hotel window. You couldn't see his face, but he looked to have white hair and be wearing a black and white jump suit. The two seemed to be arguing over something.

"What in the world..." muttered Aizawa.

Light put down his brochure and walked over to wear Aizawa was. A small crowd was forming below the two figures. Surprising enough, most people just glanced up and then continued with their day, as if this were a normal occurrence here.

The White-Haired One said something to The Robot One, Robot One retorted and fired missiles at White-Haired One. White-Haired One flew out of the way, but the missiles didn't miss their original target and crashed into the side of the building, nearly missing Light and landing at Aizawa's feet.

That got everyone else's attention.

Everyone rushed to the window, except for L who was still prepping the hotel room.

"Woahhh, that thing is huge!"

"How do they fly like that?"

"What's that green stuff?"

"What are they even doing?"

L sighed and stopped removing the magnets from the refrigerator.

"You all sound like a bunch of kids, please, can we _try _and be a tad bit more professional? Ghosts, obviously. The one in the white is Phantom. I'm sure he's having one of his daily quarrels with that other ghost, oh what was his name, Skanker? Now let me finish idiot-proofing this hotel."

"But aren't ghosts supposed to be like ... ghosts? Those things look like deformed flying people!"

"Matsuda!"

Matsuda sighed, and shook his head.

"Aren't we supposed to be 'investigating'? What's the point of just standing here?"

Aizawa nudged him in the shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "I really don't think L is in the mood right now, maybe this can wait until later."

L hadn't heard Aizawa's comment, so he replied to Matsuda.

"We aren't going to charge out there in the middle of a battle. What good would that do, really? I'm sure-"

"Oh and there's a big gaping hole in the side of the hotel, maybe you want to try-"

Both Aizawa and Light nudged him in the side, harder than last time, and Matsuda realized he was pushing his luck. It was best not to tempt L.

"I mean, I guess you're right. We still have to unpack, and if this a daily occurrence like you say so, then it can definitely wait."

"Thank you, Matsuda. Now I must ask of you, Light, and Aizawa to go out and ask the public for their opinion on Phantom, since I doubt what little information I found was actually accurate. Watari and Mogi, please go and try to find us a new headquarters."  
_

Matsuda really had it up to here with L. Who did he think he was? He used to really respect the guy, but now he was starting to regret his decision to join the Task Force. They had been at it for an hour, probably talked to around 20 people from the small group that had formed and each person had a different opinion.

A psychotic girl in a pink shirt and capris had gone into a rant about how 'Phantom' was perfect and everything she could ever wish for in a guy, typical fan girl. She wasn't really helpful at all and he still had a headache just thinking about her shrill voice. Besides, he was sure that she was some sort of a necrophiliac.

Some big guy dressed in an orange HAZMAT suit, riding in a huge van had practically run him over, before stopping to explain that 'Phantom was just trying to gain the town's trust, before killing everyone and everything' and then riding off again, after Phantom he presumed.

Things pretty much carried on like this, alternating between those who loved him and those who hated him. Nothing interesting, no pieces of information. The towns people really knew nothing about Phantom, other than their own opinion of him.

Matsuda spotted a small group of kids coming out from an alley stationed between the hotel and another building. He decided he'd be done after asking them.

As he got closer, he was able to identify their characteristics. There was a girl; she was wearing, well, all black. Black hair, black shirt, black skirt, black boots, black nails. There were splotches of color thrown in here and there. She looked so out of place, standing next to two boys that looked relatively normal. They were standing in a circle, and the girl had her back to him.

He walked up and tapped her on the shoulder, catching all of their attention.

"Can I help you?," she asked, turning around and crossing her arms.

"Actually, I was just wondering if you had any information on Phantom. I mean, who is he?"

The kid with the black hair stepped forward. Matsuda felt this boy was odd, not what he appeared to be. He stood with an air of confidence, despite slouching over slightly. It seemed like an act.

"Let me guess, you're some out-of-state reporter and you traveled all this way for a story on Phantom?," he raised an eyebrow at Matsuda.

"Actually, I'm just a tourist who's interested in the ghosts that haunt this town. I don't know why I assumed a group of teens would have any interesting information though.."

He turned to walk away, but suddenly the boy with the orange beret stopped him.

"I'll have you know, I am an _expert_ on Phantom and the ghosts that haunt this town. Just because I'm a teenager! I probably know more than any other "professional" ghost hunter."

The other two teens had their eyes on him, glaring daggers but not saying anything.

"Really now?" Matsuda said skeptically. This could be just what he was waiting for.

"Yes, really. For example, Phantom has only been around for two years. That means his birth-or deathday will be in 3-!"

The girl cupped a hand to his mouth and pulled him aside.

"We have to get going now, enjoy your stay in Amity!"

They ran back down the alley they were seen coming out of.

Matsuda, Light, and Aizawa met up in front of the hotel door. Each one with a notepad and pencil in hand.

"So guys, anything?," asked Aizawa.

"Nada, zip, zilch. Nothing you'd consider useful anyway," answered Aizawa

"I still think we're wasting our time. Only thing I got was that he's always there during a ghost attack. Makes me think that they're set up, he has some sort of a spy that updates him on what goes on, _or_ he's found a way to blend in amongst humans."

"I didn't do too well either. I did manage to find out that he's only been around for a year and a half. If we go look through some hospital files, we'll be able to find out who he was in his life. Then maybe we can call an exorcist and finish this case already."

After discussing their findings, they opened the door to their hotel room only to find it empty.

A note was on the floor, and Light picked it up.

"What does it say?" asked Matsuda, peering over Light's shoulder.

_The mayor heard about the condition of our room, so he found a temporary place for us to stay. Not quite what you'd expect, but it'll do for the time being. Look for a building labeled 'Fenton Works', you won't miss it. A family of ghost hunters live there, and they may reveal information to us regarding Phantom. They are not aware that we are investigators, Vladimir explained we're a group of Japanese business men trying to form an allyship with Dalv, and our hotel was destroyed in a ghost accident. Although L doesn't trust Vladimir, he agreed with his story and plan. _

-Mogi


End file.
